Holt family
'The Holt Family '''is a family of five (six, including Arnold, the family pet, who is a pitbull) who joined the 39 Clues Hunt. They're known to be buff, strong, ''not very bright (in some cases), and speedy. Eisenhower seems to be the leader. The Holt family is one of the nine teams to accept the challenge from the will of Grace Cahill in '''The Maze of Bones''' and joined the search for the 39 Clues. They are the only Tomas team, and are usually shown as brawny with little brains and big muscles. However, Hamilton is revealed to have a talent for working with computers, especially hacking. In the beginning, they all fought together as a family, but later on in the books, Hamilton started to make his own decisions and made an alliance with Amy and Dan Cahill. They were the first ones to access the island. Later, after the Clue Hunt, Hamilton and his family enter the Mt. Fuji Tomas stronghold despite their outcast reputation. Working for the Madrigals now, they overpower Ivan Kleister's taunts and commands and begin to tell the other fellow Tomas in the stronghold about how making the Cahill family united again was the number one priotity and how the Clue Hunt has been poisoning the family for generations. Family Members * Eisenhower Holt - Father * Mary-Todd Holt - Mother * Hamilton Holt - Son * Reagan Holt - Daughter * Madison Holt - Daughter * Arnold - Family pet * Buchanan Holt - Grandfather (deceased) Clue Known to Have In ''Into the Gauntlet'', it is confirmed that they had 11 Clues . However, there are seven Clues that they are confirmed to have found in the first nine books and one Clue that they found in Book 10: *0.125 fluid ounces of iron solute - given to all teams in Book 1 *0.0352739619 fluid ounces of molten amber - found during their alliance with Dan and Amy in Book 5 . *0.125 ounces of mint - found during Reagan's alliance with the agent in Mission 9. *1 sprig of rosemary - found in Book 2? (book is not revealed) *0.25 ounces of wormwood - found in Book 4? (book is not reavealed) *0.25 ounces of zinc - found in Book 6? (book is not revealed) *0.25 ounces of bone - found in Book 9? (book is not revealed) *Serum Formula - found during Book 10 in alliance with all other teams (except for Irina Spasky, who is decreased) Gallery Card145.jpg Hamilton with his family.jpeg Reagan Holt.jpg MadisonHolt.jpg Card239.png Arnold.jpg Cover.jpg Hamilton holt card.jpg Viper's nest.png|Hamilton, Reagan, and Madison Trivia All of the Holts are named after famous politicians. *Eisenhower Holt - Dwight D. Eisenhower *Mary-Todd Holt - Mary-Todd Lincoln (Abraham Lincoln's wife) *Hamilton Holt - Alexander Hamilton *Madison Holt - James Madison *Reagan Holt - Ronald Reagan *Arnold - Benedict Arnold *Buchanan Holt - James Buchanan NOTE: Mary-Todd Holt is the only one to be named after the first name of one of the figures, and is also named after the lone female, Mary-Todd Lincoln. Currently Hamilton Holt is working with Amy and Dan to save the kidnapped Cahill (because Reagan Holt is also one of the Agents Kiddnapped by Vespers). He is more specificly working with Jonah, who is also helping Amy and Dan. Category:Families Category:Tomas Category:Holt Family Category:Males Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Tomas Cards Category:Tomas Clues Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Cahill Family Category:Clues Category:Maze of Bones Category:The Maze of Bones Category:The Black Circle Category:Madrigal Category:Madrigal Cards Category:Books Category:Book Clues Category:Books in Series One Category:Major Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Madison Holt Category:Reagan Holt Category:Hamilton Holt Category:Pets Category:Arnold